godzilla_revival_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Information Description Godzilla in Godzilla: Revival very similar in appearance to the 2014/2019 Legendary Godzilla, with a few changes. He has a flat, reptilian snout, and a diamond-shaped head, like a monitor lizard. His jawline curves downward towards the front, making it somewhat similar to the Heisei Godzilla. He has gills on his neck and gray, crocodile-like scales covering his body. His legs are thick and muscular, with four, stubby-clawed toes. His arms are slightly longer than any other Godzilla, and they bend in a way similar to that of a T. Rex, although he can still use them well in combat. His most prominent difference is his dorsal plates, which retain the rough, jagged look of the 2014 Godzilla, however, they curve upwards, much like the 1998 Godzilla. The only spot on his body where the dorsal plates are straight is the very end of his tail, which is long and ends in a whip-like point, similar to Godzilla 2014. Personality Godzilla is very curious, and at times even shows compassion for the humans he protects (although it is a rare gesture) He also displays somewhat human reactions to situations, as he becomes enraged when Destroyah kills Rodan, and groans sadly after Mothra's death. He is also seen with tears coming out of his eyes when Jay confronts Godzilla to restore his energy, as Godzilla knows that Jay is about to die. He also displays intelligence and tenacity in battle, and can be seen analyzing situations at time, looking for solutions, which can be seen when he pauses before ripping Legion's horn off her head, and then burning her in half with his spiral ray. Godzilla shows hatred towards Ghidorah, as their rivalry runs as deep as their anger towards one another. Godzilla seems to move more aggressively and violently when fighting Ghidorah, wanting to cause his enemy as much pain as possible. Godzilla and Mothra also seem to have a love for one another, as they rub snouts together when they reunite with one another, and also seen when Mothra sacrifices herself to save Godzilla, after which Godzilla roars in sorrow. In addition to this, Godzilla has a very clear friendship with Rodan, a somewhat reference to the three monsters allying against King Ghidorah in the 1964 film, Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. ''Godzilla also becomes enraged when Destroyah kills Rodan, briefly mourning the death of his friend before going back into battle. Roar Godzilla's Roar is a combination of almost every Godzilla incarnation's roar over the years; 1954, 1962-75, 1984-91, 1992-95, 1998, 1999-2004, 2017-18, and even some of the Showa-like roars from 2019. Certain roars were put together in different ways, and other roars were used by themselves alongside alligator hisses, giving the roars a more reptilian feel. In his burning form he uses more deafening roars from Godzilla Earth, and in his pink energy form he lets out a roar so loud it shakes the Earth itself. His growling and breathing sounds are composed of many different Godzilla growls, mostly Millennium and Legendary. The occasional use of various lizards, T. Rex, and 1954 growls are used. History Godzilla Revival In Godzilla Revival, Godzilla is a folklore legend, and often laughed at when the idea of him existing is brought up. The world has suffered recent attacks from Kaiju (Kamacuras in 2014, Zigra in 2015, and Megalon in 2016) and in 2017, the corpse of the Kaiju Kamoebas washes up on shore. Serizawa identifies it, and points out that the bite mark on it's neck could have only been from Godzilla himself. After Megaguirus and Legion escape from their containment facility, seismic activity is detected at the floor of the pacific ocean, and Serizawa theorizes that Godzilla senses the other Kaijus' evil intentions. Shortly after Megaguirus attacks in Hawaii, Godzilla arrives, and the two engage in a brief fight before Megaguirus hears Legion's call from San Francisco, and takes off, Godzilla hot on her tail. Megaguirus gets caught in a battle with the KRRA on the Golden Gate Bridge, allowing Godzilla to arrive before her and attack Legion. Godzilla quickly gains the upper hand before Megaguirus attacks him, allowing Legion to get up and double-team him. Jay detonates explosives in Legion's nest, causing her to be drawn away, and sees Jay and Chloe, who she assumes is responsible for the explosion. Before she can kill them, Godzilla charges up his atomic breath and fires two blasts at Legion, wounding her, before Megaguirus intervenes again. Godzilla and Megaguirus engage in a battle, Godzilla slams her into a building and she loops around, coming in for another attack. Godzilla blasts her with a nuclear pulse, knocking her out of the sky, and he crushes her head with his foot before she can get back up. Legion closes in on Jay and Chloe, about to kill them, before Godzilla bites her, and pulls her into a headlock. The enraged Legion charges forward and stabs her horn into Godzilla's chest. He howls in pain. and grabs her horn with both hands, then rips it off her head. Stunned, Legion backs up, and Godzilla grabs her, lifts her up in the air, and fires his normal type spiral ray at her midsection, cutting her body clean in half and killing her. Godzilla then drops her remains to the ground and retreats into the ocean for a year-long nap. Gamera the Brave Godzilla appears briefly in stock footage shown in a presentation the KRRA delivers to the Government, explaining to them why he should not be hunted down and killed. His name is mentioned a few other times throughout the film, but he makes no other appearance. Godzilla Revival II After the events of ''Gamera the Brave, ''Godzilla wakes back up, sensing the Ghidorah Cult's radio signal. Agitated, Godzilla rushes to Facility 64 in Antarctica to intercept his enemy. By the time he arrives, Ghidorah is awake and already attacking the humans. Godzilla breaks up through the ice and engages in a battle with Ghidorah, eventually getting hit twice with Ghidorah's gravity beams. He retaliates with his atomic breath, but Ghidorah dodges the attack and counters with his gravity beams again, knocking Godzilla over and into the very pit Ghidorah rose out of. As Ghidorah moves back to fighting the humans, Godzilla surprise attacks from behind, and bites into Ghidorah's left neck, eventually tearing it in half. Ghidorah retreats, and Godzilla roars angrily at his fleeing enemy. Godzilla retreats back into the ocean after Ghidorah flies away, and eventually is seen again at Facility 54's underwater observatory. Godzilla looks through the glass at Jay, and the two stare at each other for a long moment before Godzilla swims away. Upon hearing the Ghidorah Counter-Frequency, Godzilla head to New York, and arrives just in time to save Chloe from Ghidorah by blasting him with a nuclear pulse. The KRRA fleet backs up Godzilla as he charges into battle against Ghidorah, and the two clash. Godzilla slams Ghidorah with his tail, and Ghidorah retaliates by biting Godzilla with all three heads, then slamming him into the ground. Godzilla fires his atomic breath, and then Mothra arrives to spray silk at Ghidorah, sticking him to the side of the building, which Godzilla then charges into, knocking Ghidorah to the ground. Upon Rodan and Destroyah's arrival, Godzilla goes back to attacking Ghidorah, who absorbs electricity from a generator and fires his wingtip beams. Godzilla staggers back in time to witness Destroyah slam Rodan into a building, killing him. Enraged, Godzilla charges at Destroyah, knocking him back so he can mourn his friend's body, and absorbs his life force to kill Destroyah with his red energy spiral ray. Ghidorah attacks Godzilla again, who knocks him back with a nuclear pulse, which Ghidorah copies with his own electric pulse Godzilla is then seen being slammed into the ground by Ghidorah, then carried into the sky. Ghidorah drops Godzilla from the stratosphere, severely wounding him when he hits the ground. Ghidorah lands, and closes in for the kill, before Mothra arrives to tend to her fallen lover. She charges at Ghidorah in anger, who burns her to death with his gravity beams. Godzilla absorbs some of Mothra's energy, which Ghidorah then sucks back out of Godzilla by biting him. briefly, Godzilla and Jay make eye contact, and Godzilla is crying. Jay then draws Ghidorah away with the Counter-Frequency, while Godzilla puts a hand on Destroyah's corpse, and starts absorbing his leftover energy. As Ghidorah looks down at Jay's broken body, Godzilla comes up behind him in his burning form and roars at his enemy. Ghidorah roars back, and Godzilla fires his burning heat ray, burning some of Ghidorah's skin and rendering his wings useless. Ghidorah frantically fires his gravity beams, which Godzilla absorbs, converting it into pink energy, firing it in his sonic energy beam, cutting off Ghidorah's left and right heads. Godzilla then lets out a roar so loud it shakes the Earth itself, and steps on Ghidorah's chest, causing him to release an electric pulse, blinding everyone until the dust settles at morning. Ghidorah's middle head erupts from the rubble, growling, until Godzilla suddenly bursts out behind him, holding Ghidorah's neck in his mouth. Ghidorah cries in agony and struggles as Godzilla finally charges his atomic breath and fires it, incinerating Ghidorah's head from the inside out. Godzilla then breathes a sigh of relief, until he sees the other Kaiju that were loyal to Ghidorah coming up around him, including Anguirus, Kumonga, and Baragon. Gigan lands, wounded from his battle with Mothra. Gigan roars in protest, before Godzilla growls at him, forcing Gigan to bow. The other Kaiju follow suite, all bowing to Godzilla, who roars triumphantly, taking his place as the true King of the Monsters. Strengths and Abilities Tenacity Godzilla is a tenacious fighter, and shows intelligence and strategic planning in battle. Regeneration Godzilla is capable of rapid cell growth, allowing him to quickly heal from minor wounds, and also major wounds (as long as he does not suffer multiple fatal wounds in the same time) Energy Absorption and Projection Godzilla can absorb the life and energy force of other monsters, which he then uses in his own attacks, evidenced when he absorbs Rodan's life force and projects it in a red-spiral ray, and when he absorbs energy from Destroyah's corpse to revive himself in burning form. Atomic Breath As usual, Godzilla can use his raw atomic energy to fire atomic fire from his mouth, in an attack called his atomic breath. His normal atomic breath is a thin, cloud-like beam, but his normal-type spiral ray, which happens when he charges up with electric energy, is a thicker beam, surrounded by a spiraling cloud. Nuclear Pulse Godzilla can project the same atomic energy he uses for atomic breath from his body in a sphere-shaped atomic pulse, which is a short-ranged attack. Red Electric Breath Godzilla absorbs Rodan's life force, and is briefly able to use Rodan's energy to fire a red-type spiral ray, which he uses to kill Destroyah Burning Form Godzilla absorbs the energy from Destroyah's corpse, which then revives himself in burning form, which allows him to fire a burning-type heat ray from his mouth. Sonic Superenergy When in burning form, Godzilla absorbs Ghidorah's electric gravity beams and begins to crackle with sonic energy, which has a pink color. He then fires a thin, pink beam, similar to Shin Godzilla's atomic breath, which he uses to decapitate Ghidorah's left and right heads. Weaknesses Facts # The research facility from which Godzilla is observed is named "Facility 54" after the year the first Godzilla film was released. # Godzilla's love with Mothra is a fan-based idea, and only ever seen once in ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters # This is the second Godzilla design to have curved dorsal plates. The first was the 1998 film's Godzilla. # This is the first Godzilla to wield both a blue and pink beam. # Godzilla using Rodan's life force to power his red-type spiral ray is a reference to Rodan's sacrifice in 1993's Godzilla Vs Mechagodzilla II.